


No Time to Rest

by Okami01



Series: CathmirWeek2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Requited Unrequited Love, Self-Denial, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Catherine and Shamir share a bed, they pretend to be romantically involved. Catherine would like to pretend that it hasn't awoken anything in her, but it has. Prompts for CathmirWeek - Rest / Work.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: CathmirWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Cathmir Week 2020





	No Time to Rest

They'd been in a lot of hairy situations in the past. Violent things when Catherine wondered if they'd make it out alive or not. They did whatever they could do to survive. There were times when Catherine and Shamir went off on their own. Oftentimes, like now, when they were together. And through every hard time they'd gone through, this time was the one that made Catherine the most jumpy. 

" One room please," Shamir says calmly at the inn service desk.

The man at the desk looks them both over. He sighs. " We don't have rooms with two beds in them left." 

Shamir shakes her head. " No. We're together."

Catherine hasn't ever seen Shamir's acting skills. And she has to really stop herself from laughing.

Shamir moves closer to Catherine quickly and stares at her with a gaze that might be meant to be loving. Catherine moves into the motion, because she isn't exactly sure what to make of it. 

She supposes that technically they are together. Right now and always really. They're partners. No one needs to know that it's not in the romantic sense. It might help with their cover. Spy stuff isn't Catherine's thing at all. Shamir seems to know what she's doing. She puts her hand on Catherine's waist and she still doesn't know what to make of it. Moves her hand lower, her hands roaming over Catherine's backside in a way that doesn't seem all together decent. 

The man at the counter sort of blushes and coughs and nods nearly entirely at the same. He eventually gives Shamir the keys. Shamir slowly and barely at all, still practically glued to her side. The man leads them upstairs. 

Shamir leans into her again. Really close this time and Catherine wasn't expecting it and she's almost sure that she's blushing now. 

Shamir's right at her ear now. " Don't turn around. Those men could be our targets."

People from the enemy church. They're hiding out and neither of them expected them to be there. If their cover is blown they'd have to fight. Innocent people would get hurt. 

Catherine panics, and she wasn't sure if it was because Shamir was so close. They'd been close before after all. It feels different now.

Still, she let herself get led to the room.  
Shamir says louder in her kind of higher pitched acting voice, " I wonder if the hot springs are nice."

Catherine doesn't think she can handle the mental image that stirs in her.

They close the door. Catherine lies down on the bed. Shamir sets aside her weapons. They've done this before. It's familiar. Not exactly comforting but it's something that's happened before. 

Shamir takes her jacket off, lets out a breathless sigh before coming back to the side of the room where Catherine is.  
She sits down really close and whispers in her ear.  
"I think they suspect that we're up to something. We ought to be careful."

Being careful isn't really Catherine's thing. She nods anyway. " Oh so that's why you were acting so weird," she whispers back.

Shamir frowns. It's really cute. " You think I was acting weird? We just needed to convince them we were tourists."

Catherine doesn't know how to answer that either because, well, Shamir's acting wasn't good. But it's weird because she kind of wishes it wasn't acting. Which is actually really strange and she nearly forgets what she was going to say in the first place. They're partners sure but they aren't romantic. Shamir doesn't really care about that stuff.  
" No," she finally says. And Shamir's probably noticed so she sighs and whispers. " I just wanted to fight someone, you know?"

Shamir laughs and it doesn't sound like an act. " You will soon, don't worry." She smiles a little.

Catherine wonders what it would be like if it wasn't all an act.  
___

Because they can't get any work done and the fact that they had to trek all the way to this town themselves to avoid attention, they're both tired.

There's one bed. They need to keep up the act. 

Usually, when they don't have enough money and they can only afford one bed, one of them takes the floor. Sometimes they've ended up at really crappy places. Places that weren't worth anything. They still had to pay. Sleeping outside, in tents, in barns. Usually so close together. 

And maybe it was because Shamir had unintentionally brought attention to it. Their closeness. Why it bothered Catherine now, she wasn't sure. No, bothered wasn't the right word. But it was frustrating. 

Frustrating when they took their clothes off. Catherine's armour has never felt so heavy before. She supposes that they have to keep up with the act. Because, as Catherine's getting the other pillow and automatically squatting down on the floor. 

But, much to Catherine's surprise, Shamir grabs her hand. " We need to make this look convincing." She whispers.  
Catherine thinks she might be sweating. Shamir's hand is callused from all her archery. 

Catherine gets in the bed. Thankfully, she thinks. Shamir closes her eyes without any fan fair. She rolls over. Even still Catherine hadn't realized before how close they are to each other until now. 

She sucks in a breath. All those time's that they've accidentally touched each other. All the times they've slept together in the same bed. Now is not the time, especially on a mission for Lady Rhea, to be thinking about these things. 

" Things will go well tomorrow," Shamir says simply.  
Catherine makes an affirmative grunt. Shamir isn't one to dream. She doesn't hope. Either her strength and Catherine's strength will be enough to get them through things or it won't be. Despite her lack of faith in most things, something that still sort of disappoints Catherine. She's glad that the mercenary trusts her. 

Shamir had told her that one day, while she was cleaning her bow. In that same deadpan voice with that slight smile and crinkle in her eyes that you had to look closely to make out.

That was the problem. Catherine didn't want to betray that trust. More and more inappropriate thoughts bubbling over in her mind that she did not know how to deal with. 

Shamir was already asleep. Though years of fighting and spy work had made her an incredibly light sleeper. Still, knowing she was right next to Catherine, her warmth and the rise and fall of her chest. Catherine needs to be careful. The goddess would never forgive her if she did something in her sleep. She doubts she'll get much rest at all, tense as she feels.

___

Going to sleep like this was a mistake. Shamir barely moves. She's still sleeping. Catherine barely moves, mostly because she's afraid what will happen if she does. The bed is small and it's actually not very comfortable. Despite the fact that she thought things might not end well if they stay like this, Catherine was happy tp be here. 

Her dreams plague her just as much as reality. Things that you're definitely not supposed to dream about. Shamir kisses Catherine. Her hands and mouth roaming over her body with the clear and precise way that they always do. Catherine can't hold herself back and more. She knows little about the world of pleasure. And it's not something you should do idly, fooling around. 

But she's not fooling around. It feels so good. And Shamir's so good at it. Catherine barely knows what she's doing, but she has to do something. She can't be outdone like that. With the way that Shamir's tongue is moving, she also can't hold on for much longer. At the time, deep in the back of her mind, she knows she can't be doing this.

" I can't… I can't…"

" Catherine?" Shamir says.  
Catherine sort of moans. She mumbles something, unclear to even herself what she's saying. Pulling at the sheets.

" Catherine," Shamir repeats. Not any louder but more sternly. 

" You're loud." It sounds like something she said in the dream last night. She places a hand on her forehead. It's so warm

Catherine's eyes open wide. She had been dreaming. Before her eyes, a blurry image of Shamir comes into view. Real life Shamir. Catherine gulps and nearly jumps off the bed. Why does Shamir need to be so close and why does she want her to be even closer still?

" Ahh, sorry um… Nevermind. "  
It's probably for the best that she doesn't say anything 

" You were shouting in your sleep. You're sweating profusely and your face is red," Shamir observes. Every word twisting at Catherine's heart. 

" Have you been poisoned? We ate the same food but it hasn't affected me. Or perhaps-"

" Ah, no. Sorry, Shamir. It's not that. You don't need to be worried."

She doesn't think she imagines Shamir's posture relaxing before she sits on the bed. " Then what was it?"

" A…. a nightmare.." She shakes her head Involuntarily and nearly curses herself out loud for the mistake. 

" Then what," Shamir asks, looking into her eyes. Perspective, calm, trusting and concerned. 

Catherine struggles to meet her gaze. She shouldn't be like this. Nothing has ever scared her this much before and there were times when she's almost died. 

" It's nothing."

" It obviously is not."

" Y-yeah but… if I told you things would get really awkward between us."

Shamir closes her eyes and sighs. " Catherine, there are only a few things that would stop me from wanting to be your partner. Most evidently, one of our deaths."  
Shamir ghosts over her hand with her own. " I understand if you don't want to tell me."

That's the thing though, Catherine does want to tell her. 

" It won't make me trust you any less. But if the time arises that you can, I'd like to hear it."

" I love you," Catherine blurts out, unceremoniously. 

Shamir's eyes widen. Her posture tenses.  
She leans forward. Catherine assumes the worst. " How many of them are nearby?"

" No, I'm not pretending. They aren't. I'm serious."

And now Shamir looks shocked. Catherine things she might have just gasped. She looks cute like that too.

" Oh?"

" Yeah." Now that she's gotten started, she can't really stop. " And sometimes I really want to kiss you. Well a lot of times actually. When we were being pruisied… I didn't want your acting to be a lie. Sure, I like being around you. Fighting side by side… But I also really just like you in general and it all sort of just came rushing by me… these feelings… and I can't stop them."

Shamir stares back at her, still surprised.

" I'm sorry."

Catherine knows she's messed everything up.

Shamir smiles. Apparently, she hasn't. 

" You don't need to apologize. You'd never need to do that." Shamir doesn't look away, nor does she try to hide the fact that she's blushing. She holds Catherine's hand now. It's stiff but it's all she's ever wanted. The warmth in her chest. The tightness disappears. She grins. 

" I love you too. I thought… that it was sort of obvious. "

" Really?"

" Well, when I said that we could get married, I wasn't exactly joking. I didn't think this is what you wanted but if it… it's actually what I wanted too."

Shamir kisses Catherine's forehead. " Now, why don't you tell me about those things you were thinking about in bed?" she asks teasingly.

" Wait, you knew?"

Shamir smiles and laughs a little. " Maybe I'm a better actor then I seem.";

As embarrassed as Catherine is, she laughs too. 

" Really though, you're loud... in your sleep. I still thought you'd been poisoned though." She looks worried and Catherine doesn't really know how to comfort her. 

" It's nice that you're worried about me," she laughs. "D-do you  
want to see how loud I can be," She leans forward, nearly losing her nerve again before she kisses Shamir. 

The archer clasps her hand into Catherine's. 

" Are you going to take another nap?" she snickers. 

" They'll kick us out of the inn, you know." We can do all of that... after we find the target of course."

Catherine sighs but she's still really happy. She doesn't know what " all of that" means exactly but she's excited to find out.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Happy CathmirWeek! (: Thanks for reading! Ahh my head canon that Catherine is sort of like a repressed catholic school girl might have gotten out of hand but here we are.  
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
